


Mixed Signals

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Katherine catches Izzy trying to sneak out on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the ‘crossover pairing’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Izzy climbed out of the bed and started to get dressed. Just as she was about to slip out the bedroom door, she heard a voice call behind her.

“Leaving so soon?” asked Katherine. “You know my bed gets cold without you.” The vampire pouted.

“I have to get back to the Institute” said Izzy. “They’ll be looking for me.”

Katherine gave a throaty laugh. “Afraid they’ll come looking for you and find you in a Downworlder’s bed?”

Izzy sighed. “You know that’s not it” she said. “I just have certain responsibilities.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Funny how you never seem to care about those responsibilities when you want to see me” she said. “A girl could get confused with all these mixed signals you’re sending.”

It was Izzy’s turn to laugh. “I’m the one sending mixed signals?” she said. “You’re the queen of mind games. Some days you want to see me. Other days you’re too busy chasing after Stefan Salvatore to give me the time of day.”

The vampire smiled. “Are you jealous?” she asked.

“I don’t get jealous” said Izzy.

“You’re lying” said Katherine. “I can tell by your heartbeat.” Then she grinned. “If you don’t want me spending time with Stefan, you should give more of your attention.”

“Oh yeah?” said Izzy. She walked back over to where Katherine lay in the bed and leaned over her seductively.

“Yeah” said Katherine, pulling Izzy down into a deep kiss. In one vampire-speed motion, she removed Izzy’s dress.


End file.
